1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a text conversion method, and more particularly, to a text conversion method and a text conversion system that can handle the situation of one source language term corresponding to multiple target language terms.
2. Description of Related Art
In this era of global village, one can get information from all over the world. However, when information written in an unfamiliar language is received, the information has to be converted by using a language conversion tool (e.g. Google translation service, Microsoft Office Product).
An existing language conversion tool usually converts terms in a source language into terms in a target language by looking up the terms in a mapping table. However, distorted conversion results may be obtained if the mapping table does not reflect the semantic gaps and linguistic differences between different languages. Besides, a source language term may often be converted into multiple target language terms during the course of language conversion. Accordingly, some language conversion tools require the user to manually select the desired target language term since the language conversion tools themselves cannot make the selection automatically. In addition, some language conversion tools determine the target language term corresponding to a source language term based on the appearance frequency of the target language term. However, according to the statistics, the foregoing technique usually renders wrong target language terms and cannot produce language conversion results in high accuracy.